A family found
by Brishen
Summary: A curse has been placed on Neji, one that can only be removed by a ceremony that could turn him into the very thing he has spent his life fighting not to be. Rated for language. Mentions of SasuNaru. [finished]


A family found.

Hyuga Neji had been training for almost three weeks, eating only when he was about to pass out from hunger, sleeping only when he couldn't function without anymore. Gai-sensei had given him twenty days to train, knowing that when Neji went one of his solo-training expeditions he could easily be gone for months, and Neji knew that Gai-sensei would be coming soon to force him to go home if necessary. Because Neji had known this would be the last time he would be able to really push himself for a while he had given up on sleep for the last three days, and even before that he had been running on barely four hours of sleep a night so Neji's reserves were almost completely exhausted.

Still, he kept pushing himself, forcing his body through the moves of an extremely complex, chakra-consuming series of attack-block-parry movements.

He had an instant's warning, not even enough time for his shinobi-trained instincts to react, before something hit him sharply from behind, causing an intense pain to radiate from the area through the rest of his body. Stumbling, he managed to twist around as he fell, his hand automatically, even through the pain, reaching out to push the final blast of chakra that he had been about to release at the training-blocks into his attackers heart, causing it to stutter and fail. As Neji's body hit the ground even more pain began to rip through his body, forcing him to choke back a scream. _I don't understand this, no hand-held weapon should be able to cause this level of pain from a single hit! And any chakra should have been cancelled by the wielders death! What-_ Neji's thoughts trailed off as the pain storming through his body continued to build, swiftly coming to the point where conscious thought was not an option.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji, why must you put yourself through this?_ Gai thought with a sigh as he quickly made his way through the trees of the dense forest where Neji had gone to train, _You train so hard, put yourself though so much, with little to no time to relax, why?_ He leapt out of the trees and landed at what passed for a camp to Neji. There was barely any sign of habitation here at all, just a pack wedged up in a tree between two of the higher branches. There wasn't even any sign of pervious fires as Neji never bothered to light any. He was always ready to move on to the next site. Gai sighed again, _as useful as that is to a shinobi at times, that is no way to live your live Neji._ And that was the way Neji lived his life, never having anything that could tie him down, no real family, nor close friends, almost a ghost in his own life. Gai frowned as he looked toward the sky, noting its darkness, _I told Neji to meet me at his camp, so where is he?_ Gai took off to the trees, following the vague signature of Neji's chakra.

He had barely gone a hundred feet when he found Neji, lying on the forest floor, shaking in what seemed to be extreme pain. Not even four feet from Neji lay the rapidly cooling corpse of another Shinobi(sp?), this one unknown to Gai. _He must have been attacked while he was training, with the way he pushes himself during the last days Neji probably didn't even see him coming._ Quickly making sure the other shinobi was dead, Gai gathered up Neji and raced back to Konoha, he would send others back to take care of the body and for Neji's pack later. Right now Neji himself was the important thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gai stood outside of the hospital room door, forcing himself not to pace as he waited for the Hokage to come out. He jerked away from the wall he had been leaning on as the door to Neji's room opened. The look on the Hokage's face was grim as he gestured another shinobi forward, "call the head of the Hyuga family here, at once." The shinobi disappeared quickly.

Gai looked at the Hokage in confusion, "Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage closed his eyes and turned toward the hospital room that Neji was in. "It's a curse, as I'm sure you guessed." The he sigh heavily, "the curse has two levels. The first is extreme pain. It continues for two to three days, never dulling, never allowing the victim to fall unconscious. After the pain is gone, until the curse is removed, the victim's chakra is completely suppressed. He will not be able to access it at all."

Gai's eyes widened in horror, "how do we remove it?!"

The Hokage shook his head, "it can be removed at any time, if it is removed now though, whom ever does so will share the pain, decreasing what Neji feels by half." Before Gai could volunteer the Hokage held up a hand, "however, the only way to remove this curse is by a blood-related family member performing a blood-binding with Neji."

Gai's breath came in sharply, "that would mean- Neji would be bound to them. He would have to obey everything they ordered him to do!"

The Hokage nodded, grimly, "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata collapsed against the hospital's outer wall, sliding down until she hit the pavement of the alley she had run into. The conversation she had just overheard ringing in her head. _Neji-niisan_ she practically whispered inside her own head. Hinata put her head between her knees and tried to think. She knew the Hokage had called her father to perform the blood-binding, she also knew that he wouldn't. Not until the pain was gone. Only then would he do a blood-binding, and even then he would so it without asking Neji. He would know that Neji would rather live with out his chakra then be what amounted to a slave for the Hyuga main family head. Both she and Neji understood that her father would never let Neji free once he had him. Never. Neji was simply too strong, strong enough to easily pose a threat to him. Hinata clenched her hands around her knees grimly, remembering the pain, and the old betrayal, that always haunted Neji's eyes. _I won't stand aside an let him do that to you Neji-niisan, I wont be like every one else and look the other way._ Hinata pushed herself upright and ran toward Naruto's home, she would need help.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke nuzzled his face deeper into Naruto's neck as he attempted to ignore the knocking that had awoken him and go back to sleep. The knocker, however, was determined and he soon realized that whoever it was wasn't going to go away until he answered.

Grumbling, Sasuke rolled off of Naruto, who was just now waking, evading the other boy's sleepy attempts to pull him back into bed with practiced ease and pulling on his pants. "I swear; if it's Sakura and Lee again I'm going to kill them, very, very slowly." But when Sasuke pulled the door open it revealed not the pink-and-black-haired couple but Hinata, a very determined Hinata. Sasuke's anger immediately turned to concern, "what's wrong Hinata?"

The girl took a breath, "I need your help."

-------------------------------------------------------------

After Sasuke had awoken Naruto the three sat in what passed for a living room in Naruto's house. Hinata looked around for a moment, trying to figure out what was bothering her, then she realized what it was. "Where's every one?"

Naruto grinned, "Kiba took Akamaru out and Gaara and Shikamaru are over at Sakura and Lee's place." He paused for a minute, "Hinata, what's wrong, you've got your 'determined' face on."

Hinata smiled slightly before taking a breath and explaining what she knew about Neji. Once she was done she waited while the two boys absorbed what she had told them.

Finally Sasuke spoke up, "what do you want us to do?"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. She could see the acceptance in their eyes, they would help her with what ever she thought necessary. Hinata sat forward and began to relate her plan. Soon, after leaving a note for the others, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata sped through the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The three quietly snuck through the alleyway behind the hospital before making their way up the side of the building to Neji's hospital room window. Once they were sure that there was no one in the room the three pulled the window open and levered themselves over the sill. Still completely silent, the three each begin their part of the plan. Sasuke moved close to the doorway, listening for any possible intruders, Naruto slipped up beside the bed and Hinata sat quietly next to Neji.

Hinata took a deep breath and brought out her kunai, cradling Neji's hand in one of her own, Hinata watched his face for a moment, taking in the pain lines and cold sweat. _I wont let him hurt you any more Neji-niisan. Not if I can help it._ With that thought she sliced a deep gash upon her palm before quickly making a matching one on Neji's.

Hinata whispered, "Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, I bind you now to me, I will share your power, your weakness, your pleasure, your pain." Quickly putting the cuts on their palms together Hinata completed the ritual, "You, Hyuga Neji, are now bound to me, Hyuga Hinata, may this curse be lifted and your power be yours to keep."

Naruto caught Hinata as she doubled over in the sudden rush of pain that came from her newly-established link to Neji, who had relaxed; most of the pain-lines on his face disappearing. Quickly, Sasuke moved to Neji's side he bandaged the wound in his palm, picked up the kunai and helped Naruto bundle Hinata, who was concentrating on not making any noise, out the window and toward their house.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The third Hokage clenched his jaw grimly as he led the way toward the hospital room where Hyuga Neji was currently being kept, painfully aware of the emotions rolling off those who were following behind him. His mind wandered back to what had happened after they had finally been able to get a hold of the Hyuga family head and explain the situation to him.

Flashback: 

The head of the main Hyuga house smirked, "well, if the little Neji is as strong as most seem to think he is then he wont need my help to with stand the pain, but I'll be more than happy to help him get his powers back after he is well again."

End flashback.

Needless to say, Hyuga's decision had not gone over well with Gai. Not that the Hokage disagreed to the Sensei's avowal that the Hyuga head was only willing to help Neji in order to gain a hold on him, or that Neji deserved to have help dealing with the pain. But there was no real choice, if the Hokage had gone to any of Neji's other relations they would have only asked Hyuga and then Hyuga would have barred Neji from getting any help in retaliation for the Hokage daring to ask any one else.

The third was also worried about whether Hyuga would let Neji free from the bond once the curse was cured. His eyes grew cold at this thought, if Hyuga refused to free Neji, the Hokage would have to find some way to either force it, or to break the bond. This child had already gone through enough pain.

Reaching the door to Neji's room and turned to face Gai and Hyuga, who were following him, "keep your voices low please, loud noise will only make it worse for him." Not waiting for an acknowledgement, the Hokage opened the door and led the way into the room, and immediately frowned.

Gai was the next to notice, "Hokage-sama, Neji looks better than before."

The Hyuga frowned, "what do you mean?"

The Hokage walked up to Neji's bedside, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he saw the bandage on Neji's hand. Placing his fingers on Neji's forehead he focused his chakra for a moment before dropping his hand and turning to Hyuga. "I am sorry Hyuga-sama, it seems I have called you here unneedfully."

Gai and Hyuga both started, but it was Gai who asked the question, "what do you mean Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage turned his head thoughtfully to look at Neji, "it seems someone else has already preformed the blood-binding."

"WHAT!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed and replaced that warm, damp cloth on Hinata's brow with a fresh, cool one. Beyond the door to the main section of the house Naruto and Sasuke shared with their, rather unique, family, he could hear voices murmuring as Sasuke filled in the others with what had happened and was happening. When they had gotten home the others had already been there and, unwilling to let Hinata be in any more pain than she had to be, Naruto had immediately taken her to his and Sasuke's darkened room and set about trying to ease her pain in any way he could. Naruto sighed as he heard the barely audible sounds coming from the girl laying on his bed, if he could bare the pain for her he would.

Naruto smiled slightly as he felt arms encircle his waist and a face bury itself in his neck. "Hey Sas-koi."

"Hmm..." Sasuke murmured, "take a break, I'll watch her for a while."

Naruto laughed softly, "did you explain it to them?"

Sasuke nodded and pushed Naruto gently toward the door, "yes, I did, now get going. You need to eat something."

Naruto nodded, quietly opening the door and slipping out, only to find himself scooped up and carried over his abductor's shoulder into the kitchen.

"Gaara! Put me down!"

Naruto could actually hear the grin in the redhead's voice as he answered, "not yet. You are actually going to eat something if we have to force it on you."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he was dropped on to a chair, "don't you usually complain that I eat to much?"

Kiba smirked as he clunked a bowl of Ramen down on the table in front of Naruto, "you remember that time when Gaara had a fever? You actually lost more weight then he did from forgetting to eat anything."

Shikamaru groaned slightly from his seat across the table, "you're always so troublesome when you're worried."

Gaara sat down next to Naruto and glared at Shikamaru.

Laughing, Naruto began eating. After a short while Naruto looked around the table at the three member's of his and Sasuke's family. Noticing the look Gaara tilted his head in question. Naruto smiled, reaching over and pulling Gaara into a hug with Gaara's head resting on Naruto's shoulder. This drew the other two boy's attention and Shikamaru even went so far as to raise his head off his hand. Usually Naruto only pulled Gaara into a hug like that if he was either thinking very hard about something or if he thought Gaara was hurting in some way.

After a moment Naruto swept his eyes over the other and spoke, "how would you feel if Hinata joined us?"

Shikamaru blinked, Kiba jerked into a full standing position and Gaara lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder. Surprisingly, it was Shikamaru who spoke first, "you really think the her father will be that angry?"

Naruto sighed, "he's not going to take lightly to her performing the blood-binding, and he's going to hate it when she frees Neji from it, I don't really know what he'll do. But I also don't want her to be alone if he does what I think he will."

The other three boys face's turned grim, they didn't need to be told what he thought the Hyuga would do.

Gaara shifted slightly, laying his head back down on Naruto's shoulder, "I like her, she makes me feel... comfortable."

Shikamaru shrugged and put his head back down on his hand, "it wouldn't be to troublesome."

Naruto turned to Kiba who nodded, "she needs someone to look after her, and her current family I wouldn't trust to look after a cat."

Naruto's lips quirked before he brushed a kiss onto Gaara's forehead and lay his cheek on the red hair. "I just have to talk to Sasuke then."

Gaara poked his side, "finish your food first."

Laughing, Naruto complied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Neji could hear somebody talking nearby and bit back a wince of pain. What he now felt was barely a shadow of the blinding, shattering agony that had been pulsing through his body since the battle in the forest, but any noise still sent shards of suffering through his head.

Blocking out the pain as best he could Neji forced himself to concentrate on the semi-familiar voices, soon recognizing one, though the others still eluded him for the moment. At the recognition of Gai-sensei's voice Neji began struggling wake fully, hopefully he could find out what was wrong with him.

Finally managing to open his eyes Neji recognized the other two, one was the Hokage-sama and the other was- the Hyuga head?!

Struggling to push himself into a sitting position, Neji drew the attention of the three men. Gai rushed over to Neji's bedside, attempting to keep him laying down. Unfortunately for that idea, Neji would not allow himself to seem any weaker in front of the main Hyuga family head then he had to be, and so refused to stay lying down.

After he had pushed himself upright and Gai, who had given up on getting him to lay back down, had propped him up with pillows, Neji looked over at the Hokage, ignoring Hyuga who was currently fuming for some reason, and asked: "what happened to me?"

The Hokage walked over to Neji's bedside, Gai moving away to give him room. "The man you fought in the forest was a missing-nin, you did well to kill him Neji, especially in the condition you were in. You see, the one you fought was a curse-specialist, and the curse he placed on you was very powerful."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "'was'?"

The Hokage sighed, "let me explain, this curse has two stages, the first is the pain, as the Chakra disables the body's defences and works its way through the inner coils system. The second is full paralysis of the body's Chakra, Chakra is not produced, nor can it be used in any way. There is only one way to lift this curse; someone of the cursed one's blood must perform a blood-binding ritual with the cursed one. Then the pain will be shared evenly as the curse works its way though the system and, once the pain lifts, neither's Chakra will be affected in any way."

The only outward reaction Neji showed to this news was a slight stiffening of his body, but inside he was almost drowning in despair. A blood-binding? Had the Hyuga head already performed that accursed ritual? Was he now a blood-tied slave to the very man he hated the most? Forced to do everything and anything he commanded? Then Neji remembered something, if that was so, and he was bound, why was Hyuga so angry?

Looking back up at the Hokage Neji asked, "the binding has been completed?" The Hokage's nodded and Neji spoke again, "who preformed it?"

At this Neji caught sight of Hyuga's fists tightening as he attempted to hold in his temper. The Hokage just watched Neji for a moment before answering, "we don't know."

Neji jerked back slightly causing his head to pound with renewed vigour and the Hokage continued, "we will announce what has happened and, after the last of your pain is gone, hold a binding-release ceremony, hopefully whomever it was will come forward then."

Neji winced slightly as Hyuga slammed the door after he stormed out of the room, ignoring the other two as they followed more quietly. At least he wasn't bound to Hyuga, but even so, whoever it was had to be of his blood and therefore under the Hyuga family head's control. With difficulty Neji turned and looked out the window, what little freedom he had had was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As the Hyuga head stormed down the hallway thoughts ran through his head, _the only chance I've ever had to get control of that brat and it's gone! No! I have to find out who it was and secure control over them, if I can't have direct control over that damned prodigy at least I will have indirect control. I will not let a tool that strong slip away from me. The person who bonded with him is going to regret **ever** messing with me._

-------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three full nights since Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke had, without the knowledge of anyone else, snuck into Neji's hospital and performed the blood-binding ritual to free Neji from the curse he was under and at least some of the pain he was enduring. Three nights in which the other family members had watched both Hinata and Naruto constantly, Hinata for any thing that they could do that would help her pain, and Naruto to make sure he didn't starve himself from sheer worry. On the evening that would soon break into the fourth night however, Hinata woke. Naruto was, once again, sitting by her side when it happened. Though he was more than half asleep, Naruto still managed to Hinata's side less than a second after she started trying to push herself upright.

"Hin-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Hinata nodded groggily, leaning into the support Naruto offered.

"Do you need anything? Something to drink?"

Hinata smiled slightly and whispered, "water would be wonderful Naru-kun."

Naruto raised his voice just enough to be heard in the outer room, "Sas-koi could you get me a glass of water, Hin-chan is awake."

A few minutes later Sasuke entered, followed closely by Gaara and Kiba with Shikamaru trailing behind. Naruto smiled when he realized that Sasuke had brought in not just a glass of water but a whole jug along with it. Handing the full glass to Naruto, Sasuke placed the jug down beside the bed and sat down next to the pair.

Naruto held the glass to Hinata's lips to help her drink; once her thirst had been sated Hinata pulled away from the glass and rested her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke murmured, questioningly.

Hinata smiled weakly, "the pain is gone, so the curse is lifted. All that has to be done now is to release the bond."

Shikamaru sat down cross-legged on the foot of the futon. "The ceremony is tomorrow, so you have some time to rest."

Naruto nodded, "and you will be taking it. Now lay back down."

Sasuke's lips quirked in amusement, "maybe we should let her eat first Naru-koi."

Hinata nodded gratefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata nervously looked up at the building where the ceremony was being held. She knew this had to be done, and she would never think of not releasing Neji, every moment he was still bound to her put him in more danger of becoming somehow bound to her father, and she wouldn't let that happen. She was still nervous though.

Naruto squeezed her upper arm gently, causing her to smile. All five of them, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru, well, six if you counted Akamaru, had come to help her. She knew she would more than likely need it.

Hinata winced as she heard her father's voice.

"I do not know who is the one that bound themselves to Neji, however, I do know that, whomever it is, if they are disloyal enough to release him without my permission they are not fit to be a Hyuga. As it is with their foolish action of binding themselves in the first place their place in the family is very much so in question." The family members surrounding the Hyuga head nodded rapidly.

Hinata bit down on her lip for a moment to hold back a sob then smiled weakly at the worried group surrounding her and quickly walked toward the entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Neji ground his teeth together in rage, _fucking hell, if there was any chance of anyone coming forward and releasing me before, it's gone now. No one would take that fate for me. No one. My only hope is that whoever bond me is to scared to tell Hyuga who he is, even then Hyuga will find out sooner or later. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

The Hyuga head turned, caught sight of Neji and smiled smugly, he knew that he had just sealed Neji's fate and he was enjoying every minute of it. Fighting down tears of despair, Neji turned and walked stiffly into the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage of leaf village waited until everyone was quite before he stood. "For all who are present here who know what has happened, please allow me a moment to explain what has happened to those who don't know. Hyuga Neji has had a curse placed upon him by a missing-nin, he managed to defeat the nin but the curse still stands. Four days ago somebody of Neji's blood performed the blood-binding ritual that removes the curse. As a blood-binding requires witness of both the village council and myself to release and we do not know who preformed the binding we held this meeting in the hope that whomever it was would come forward to perform the release. If they so wish to do so, I would ask they come forward now."

The hall was quiet, it was almost as if everyone present were holding their collective breath. As the silence went on Neji became even more pale, almost, though not quite, leaning against Gai for support. Just as the Hyuga head began to smirk in victory someone broke free of the crowd and stepped onto the platform where the Hokage stood.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage, now that the time had come she felt almost, peaceful. Hinata bowed to the Hokage and, ignoring the deathly silent crowd, bean to speak:

"Hokage-sama, I, Hyuga Hinata, by the power of my birth and place as the main Hyuga branch's heir do now release Hyuga Neji from any and all holds, seals, bindings, and obligations that hold him under the Hyuga family's control. May the holds be released, may the seals be lifted, may the bindings be undone, and may the obligations be erased."

The Hokage nodded, pride and sadness shining in his eyes, "as it is requested, so shall it be. Hyuga Neji is now free from any and all holds, seals, bindings, and obligations to the Hyuga family."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stared up at the stage where the Hokage and his cousin, Hinata, where standing. _Why..._He thought wonderingly, _why did she give up everything, and for me? I don't understand._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga stared in shock as his daughter released all hold his family had on the strongest tool to come from their blood-line in generations, even the curse seal that all branch family members had would be useless now. _How dare she._

Hyuga forced his way though the crowd, coming to a stop before Hinata, "you brat! You are no longer a member of the Hyuga family! How dare you go against my orders! You-" in a rage Hyuga raised a hand to hit Hinata, his former daughter, only to find it blocked by one Uzamaki Naruto as the rest of his little group surrounded Hinata in a protective circle.

Hyuga sneered at Hinata, "you are nothing now, no one will ever accept you. You have no family, and no clan name. You. Are. Nothing."

Naruto smirked outright at that, "I have to disagree with you there Hyuga."

Hyuga narrowed his eyes in anger.

Naruto turned his head to face the Hokage, though he kept his eyes on Hyuga, "Hokage-sama, I, Uzamaki Naruto, co-leader of the Youmaki Clan, request that one Hinata, formerly Hyuga, is officially registered as one of our members."

The Hokage nodded and agreed, obviously amused at Hyuga's expression.

Hyuga spluttered, "but- but that's not an official Clan!"

Sasuke smirked, "actually Hyuga, it is, a very small Clan as of yet, but a Clan none the less."

Naruto ginned almost ferally at Hyuga's face, "the Clan only has four members, myself, Sasuke, who is also co-leader, Gaara, and now Hinata." Turning to Hinata he smiled, "as for your Clan name, what do you want it to be? You can pick my, Sasuke, or Gaara's Clan name."

Hinata smiled hesitantly and looked quickly at Gaara, who she knew had changed his Clan name when he was brought into the family, "Youmaki."

The Hokage smiled and nodded before turning to the crowd, "Hyuga Hinata is now known as Youmaki Hinata, part of the Youmaki Clan."

Sasuke and Naruto's family were quickly making their way home when Neji caught up to them. Stopping a few feet away from Hinata, Neji watched her for a few minutes, trying to work through his confusion, before finally asking.

"Why?"

Hinata smiled ruefully, "no one, least of all someone I consider to be my soul-kin, should be a slave." Hinata sighed slightly, "besides, I promised a long time ago that I wouldn't be like everyone else. I wouldn't sit by and let them hurt you any more than I would hurt you myself, and I would never do that if I had any other choice."

Neji stared, unable to really grasp that someone was willing to give so much to protect him.

Naruto watched Neji, his head tilted to one side for a moment before he ginned, "hey Nej-man, you commin' over for dinner?"

Kiba grinned when Neji blinked with incredulity at the name, "to late man, you've got a nick-name now, you're one of the family."

Shikamaru sighed, "he's right, the same thing happened to us, it would be troublesome to resist."

"You might as well come over for at least one night Neji," Sasuke said, amused, "he wont stop bugging you until you do."

Neji looked at the faces around him, they were all welcoming, even Gaara, who had remained silent as usual, didn't seem to have a problem with him coming with them. Hesitantly, he nodded. The now five-member family swept back to their home.

END.


End file.
